


ripples

by supreme_leader_grimm



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Pool, Porn Without Plot, and one was like "that one komahina game", blowjob, deadass asked some friends for prompts, did this as a joke, half fluff ig??, hatelove, here we are, kismesitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_leader_grimm/pseuds/supreme_leader_grimm
Summary: ouma and momota spend a summer night in the pool together.





	ripples

**Author's Note:**

> so yea if u didnt see the tag i did this as a joke at 1 am so its bad grammar and probably a lot of mistakes bc i didnt proofread lol
> 
> but enjoy anyways gang gang

the night air felt cool on momota's bare skin, the water of just a slightly lower temperature lapping up around his mid-chest. crickets were buzzing in the bushes nearby, and he sighed tiredly. summer was nearing an end now, and soon they'd have to head back to tokyo for the new school year. they only had so much time left at his grandparent's place in the countryside, and sadly it kept disappearing fast.

shaking the thoughts from his brain, he leaned his head back and stared up at the clear sky, admiring the stars. the water beside him splashed a little with big movement within, and expectedly enough his boyfriend was moving to sit next to him. ouma invited himself under momota's arm and leaned in close to his side, head just above the surface.

"it's like you're always staring at the stars," the smaller boy whined quietly, fingers playing with the hand resting on momota's chest. "you should look at me. you're totally the worst!" he exclaimed.

momota laughed quietly, ruffling his boyfriend's hair with his other hand. "yeah, sure. you're gross, there's no way you can make me look at you," he teased, and the water shifted again.

ouma slid out from his previous position, instead climbing to sit on top of momota's submerged lap. the sudden change made the taller boy jump a little in surprise, but he easily adjusted.

"now you have to look at me!" ouma protested, smiling childishly as he placed his hands on his hips. momota looked to the side, smirking, and trailed his eyes around the sky again.

"beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked loudly, still grinning.

"oh, momo-chan is so meeeaan," the smaller boy complained, crossing his arms. "fine, then i'll _really_ make momo-chan have to look at me." 

the astronaut pretended to ignore him, leaning his head back again and picking out constellations in his head. he reached and held ouma's free hand in one of his, and closed his eyes to relax until-

he felt a shock through his whole body, and shivered. immediately looking down, he saw ouma with his other hand under the water, reaching into momota's trunks. then he looked back up at the leader, who was smiling wildly. the taller boy scowled at him, but the color on his face spoke otherwise.

"nishishi, now my beloved wants to look at me? i win, then!" ouma exclaimed, bouncing a little in his lap. momota let out a few shocked gasps, and grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders to stop him. "what's wrong, baaabe?"

"the water, the friction's uncomfortable," momota pointed out, voice a little raspy. "if you're gonna be a little _shit_ , at least do it right." he stood up in the water and sat on the ledge of the pool. 

"wow, momo-chan is so presumptuous. who said i wanted to get you off?" ouma inquired, finger to his chin as he looked up, dumbfounded. "you're so perverted! but if it's for my beloved, i guess i'll make an exception. but you totally owe me one!"

"yeah right, like you weren't the one who was just hopping on my dick," momota groaned, rolling his eyes. "if you want it that bad then get to work. you always do a shitty job anyways."

"that's not what it _sounds_ like."

"just shut up!"

ouma laughed again at momota's flushed outburst, swimming closer in the water to the point where he was sitting on the underwater ledge they had been on before. he hummed tunelessly under his breath as he slid momota's soaked trunks off- a task that was surprisingly difficult even with the latter helping as well.

"not even excited to see me? i think that's the meanest thing you've done all night, momo-chan," the leader commented, taking the other's cock in his hand and rubbing at the slit with his thumb. the taller boy let out a long strangled sigh, and ouma smiled, placing it to his lips.

"you seem hesitant. do you want this or not?" he inquired, and the other was silent for a moment. 

"i want it," momota whispered.

"huh? i didn't catch that."

"just do it, kokichi. _please_."

"nishishi, momo-chan is always a sub at heart," the smaller boy laughed, and continued doing so even as he took the tip in his mouth. the vibration made the boy on the receiving end sigh shakily again, and ouma closed his mouth and began licking and sucking slowly. 

"speed up, for fuck's sake," he heard momota practically beg quietly, but he was in no place to protest. taking the other's cock deeper, he moved a little faster only to earn more gasps from above.

"sh..shit, kokichi," the taller boy breathed, barely audible. "you're too fuckin' bad at this.." ouma let out a muffled laugh from his current position, hand moving to pump the parts of the shaft he couldn't reach.

at this point, momota was gripping onto wet clumps of his hair, desperately trying to help him along. ouma caught up to his rhythm, and kept moving until he choked on the cum that was shot down his throat. a strangled 'kokichi' joined it, but that was barely a warning.

ouma closed his now empty mouth with a cough, head sinking a little in the water. 

"serves you right," momota laughed, extended a hand to help him out of the water. the smaller boy shivered as soon as he hit the cold air, and his boyfriend wrapped a towel around him. "let's go get cleaned up in _actual_ clean water."

"aww, was i not good enough for momo-chan?" ouma whined, walking beside him back to the house. momota leaned down and brushed wet hair from his forehead, planting a kiss with a smile.

"already told you, you did awful."


End file.
